Manusia
by Razux
Summary: Apa itu manusia? Tidak pernah dia menyangka gadis kecil yang pernah dihidupkannya lah yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.


**Manusia**

By : Razux

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Inuyasha Belong To Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Dia sudah hidup ratusan tahun di dunia ini, sudah beratus-ratus kali pergantian musim dilewatinya. Dia adalah seorang_ youkai_, _youkai_ sejati lebih tepatnya. Makhluk hidup yang berada di puncak siklus kehidupan di dunia, makhluk tersuperior dari semua makhluk yang ada di dunia ini, makhluk yang lebih dari makhluk hidup yang namanya manusia.

Baginya manusia adalah makhluk lemah dan tidak berguna. Karena itulah, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa saat mengetahui ayah yang sangat dihormatinya, mati untuk melindungi seorang wanita manusia dan anaknya yang seorang _Hanyou_. Tidak ada kesedihan dalam hatinya saat itu. Yang ada mungkin hanyalah kebingungan dan kemarahan. Kebingungan kenapa ayahnya melakukan itu, serta kemarahan kenapa ayahnya begitu bodoh.

Dia adalah _youkai_ yang memiliki kebanggan tinggi, berhati sekeras baja, dingin seperti es, serta luar biasa kuat. Namun dia tidak pernah puas dengan apa yang telah dia miliki. Dia ingin menjadi yang terkuat, karena harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak akan membiarkannya di bawah makhluk hidup lainnya. Untuk itu, dia melakukan perjalanan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk melatih dan meningkatkan kemampuan yang telah dimilikinya.

Kekuatan. Itulah tujuan hidupnya.

Dia terlalu dibutakan oleh kekuatan. Berpuluh-puluh tahun setelah kematian ayahnya, dia pun akhirnya menginginkan pedang milik ayahnya—pedang yang dibuat dari taring ayahnya, Tessaiga. Dia mencarinya dan akhirnya menemukannya. Namun, pedang itu tidak mau menerimanya, tidak mengakuinya, terlebih lagi, pedang itu memilih adiknya yang merupakan _hanyou_ sebagai pemiliknya.

Dia bingung. Dia tidak paham dan dia kalah. Bukan pedang Tessaiga yang didapatkannya, malah tangannyalah yang menghilang. Adiknya yang memiliki darah setengah _youkai_ dan manusia telah memotongnya. Harga dirinya terluka, namun akhirnya dia tahu, pedang itu tidak bisa digunakannya. Pedang itu tidak mengijinkan _youkai_ menggunakannya, hanya manusia serta _hanyou_, makhluk yang memiliki darah manusia di dalam tubuhnya yang bisa.

Manusia.

Sekali lagi dia bertanya, apa itu manusia? Dia tidak mengerti, dia tidak paham. Mengapa harus manusia? Mengapa harus makhluk yang memiliki darah manusia?

Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu manusia sebenarnya. Di jaman yang penuh kekacauan ini, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sifat manusia yang sebenarnya. Makhluk yang serakah, pendendam, pengecut, kejam, penuh keirian dan bodoh.

Kenapa pedang Tessaiga memilih makhluk seperti itu? Kenapa pedang warisan ayahnya yang begitu terkenal tidak memilihnya yang merupakan _youkai_ sejati? Kenapa? Kenapa ayahnya memberikan pedang Tessaiga pada Inuyasha, adiknya yang _hanyou_ itu? Dan Kenapa ayahnya memberikanya pedang Tensaiga?

Pedang Tensaiga.

Pedang yang tidak bisa digunakannya. Pedang penyembuh, pedang yang tidak bisa memotong. Dia tidak menginginkan pedang tersebut, dia menginginkan Tessaiga, sebab dia tahu dengan pedang itu ditangannya, dia pasti akan menjadi semakin kuat.

Kekuatan. Masih itu yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

Dia mencoba merebut pedang itu dari adiknya. Dia berusaha, walau akhirnya dia gagal dan melukai harga dirinya lagi. Dia terluka dan tidak bisa bergerak. Pedang Tensaiga miliknya sama sekali tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan pedang Tessaiga milik Inuyasha. Pedang Tensaiga adalah pedang yang tidak berguna, itulah yang dipikirkannya sampai hari itu…

Sampai hari dia menyelamatkan nyawa dari seorang gadis kecil.

Gadis kecil itulah manusia yang dia hidupkan dengan pedang warisan ayahnya, makhluk hidup yang pertama kali diselamatkannya di dunia ini. Dan dia juga tahu, gadis kecil itu jugalah penyebab dia bisa menggunakan Pedang Tensaiga yang tidak pernah dapat digunakannya selama ini. Dia sesungguhnya tidak pernah mengerti kenapa dia menyelamatkan hidup gadis kecil itu. Saat dia melihat gadis kecil tersebut telah terbaring tanpa sedikit pun kehidupan di atas tanah gara-gara serigala, dia terus teringat dengan senyum tulus penuh kegembiraan yang ditunjukkannya untuknya—senyum lebar dengan wajah penuh luka dan lebam.

Gadis kecil itu mengikutinya sejak saat itu, dan dia membiarkannya, seuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya sendiri maupun semua yang mengenalnya. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia melindunginya. Dia melindungi gadis kecil itu dari semua yang ditemuinya, dari para manusia, _youkai_ bahkan dari kematian lagi.

Manusia.

Melihat gadis kecil itu, dia hanya bisa kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah manusia itu sebenarnya? Makhluk yang serakah, pendendam, pengecut, kejam, penuh keirian dan bodoh?

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu lagi. Gadis kecil itu telah mengubah semuanya.

_Serakah?_ Gadis kecil itu tidak pernah serakah. Dia tidak pernah meminta apa pun darinya. Tidak untuk _kimono_ bagus, emas maupun permata.

_Pendendam?_ Gadis kecil itu tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada para manusia yang telah memperlakukannya dengan semena-mena. Bahkan tidak juga dengan _youkai_ yang pernah membunuhnya.

_Pengecut?_ Gadis kecil itu berani mendekati dirinya yang ditakuti semua makhluk. Menatap wajahnya dengan lurus. Dia jelas bukan pengecut.

_Kejam?_ Tidak. Gadis kecil itu tidak kejam. Jika dia kejam, dia tidak akan meminta dirinya untuk mengampuni manusia mau pun siluman yang adang menghadang mereka.

_Penuh keirian?_ Gadis kecil itu mungkin tidak pernah tahu apa itu arti kata 'iri'. Tidak pernah dia melihat gadis itu menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan iri. Gadis kecil itu tidak pernah iri pada siapa pun.

_Bodoh?_ Mungkin iya. Gadis itu bodoh. Dia yakin untuk ini, hanya saja, tidak tahu mengapa, dia tidak menbenci kebodohannya ini.

Gadis kecil itu selalu menari dan bernyanyi untuknya, membuatnya merasa bahwa gadis kecil itu selalu bersemangat dan sangat hidupnya.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang penuh semangat hidup._

Gadis kecil itu selalu merangkai mahkota, kalung maupun gelang bunga untuknya, mebuatnya merasa betapa lembutnya hati gadis itu. Dengan sekuntum bunga saja, gadis itu telah sangat gembira, bahagia dan bersyukur akan apa yang dimilikinya.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang lembut dan mudah bersyukurnya._

Gadis kecil itu selalu menunggu, memercayai dan melakukan apa pun yang dikatakannya. Tidak pernah memprotes sedikit pun perkataannya, selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakannya.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang setia._

Gadis kecil itu selalu tidur disampingnya. Pada malam yang dingin di dalam hutan, tubuh kecil itu akan berada di sampinganya. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan badan kecil itu dan mendengar suara napasnya yang teratur.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat hangat._

Pandangannya terhadap manusia telah berubah, dan itu di sebabkan karena seorang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil yang selalu mengikutinya, gadis kecil yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa, gadis kecil yang selalu ada di sampingnya…

Dan sekarang setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, gadis kecil itu sudah bukan gadis kecil lagi. Gadis itu telah berusia sekitar enam belas tahun sekarang. Dengan rambut sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang, kulit seputih salju, pipi yang selalu merona kemerahan seperti mawar merah, mata coklat besar jernih yang selalu penuh dengan kepolosan, serta senyum luar biasa menawan di bibir munggilnya yang semerah darah, dia sangat cantik, luar biasa cantik.

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat cantik._

Dia tidak akan dapat mempungkirinya lagi, biar bagaimana dia berusaha menepis, membohongi maupun membunuh perasaannya, dia tidak akan pernah berhasil. Kini dia sudah mengerti kenapa ayahnya bisa mengorbankan hidupnya hanya untuk seorang wanita manusia, sebab untuk gadis yang ada di depannya sekarang, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Rin, apakah kau ingin tinggal bersama manusia?"

"Tidak, Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin ingin tinggal bersama anda."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Rin?"

"Yang Rin inginkan selamanya hanya ada satu, Rin ingin bersama Seshoumaru-sama, selalu dan selamanya…"

Pertanyaan dan jawaban itu sudah menjawab semua yang ingin diketahuinya. Gadis itu akan selalu ada untuk dirinya, seperti halnya dia yang selalu ada untuknya.

Kekuatan. Hal yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya tetap tidak berubah. Dia ingin menjadi yang terkuat, hanya saja kini ada satu alasan baru kenapa dia menginginkan kekuatan. Supaya bisa menjaga dan melindungi gadis itu, supaya dia selalu bahagia sebagaimana mestinya—bersamanya selalu dan selamanya, karena dia mencintainya…

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat mudah untuk dicintai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin_

* * *

Halo! Salam kenal semuanya! Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bermain ke Fandom Inuyasha, sebab selama ini aku hanya bermain di Fandom Gakuen Alice saja. Aku membuat fic ini karena aku sangat suka dengan pairing SeshoumaruxRin, sebab hubungan antar mereka berdua menurutku sangat manis, kuat dan juga unik. Dan satu hal lagi, aku sesungguhnya tidak pernah membaca habis manga Inuyasha, maupun menonton habis animenya, jadi, jika fic ini terkesan aneh dan ngacow, mohon dimaklumi ya -_-"

Do you mind to review? ^^v

Razux.


End file.
